


everything for you

by latarde



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Love, Mention of Animal Crossing, Romantic Fluff, Soft Kim Jiwoo, Softest Jung Jinsol, There's mention of Anxiety and Hospitalization, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latarde/pseuds/latarde
Summary: &&. jinsol absolutely adores jiwoo. and she'll always remind her.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 49





	everything for you

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it doesn't come off as romanticizing anxiety - but god knows that this is what i need these days.

"are you sure that this isn't cringy?" jung jinsol asks through the phone. it's a rainy afternoon and she's eyeing the peach colored door, the only bedroom in her apartment. she's hopeful that her girlfriend isn't listening onto the conversation she's having with their mutual best friend. the tap is open in the background and jinsol's trying her hardest to not be heard. 

"it's not! i'm pretty sure that she's going to love it. don't you know, chuu?" haseul answers and there's loud giggling in the background. jinsol can hear the twins in the background and she can hear sooyoung shouting behind them. haseul and vivi had adopted twins a few years back -- and right now, sooyoung was covering for vivi since vivi was helping with tonight's plans. 

"do you want to call later? you're a bit busy... i can hear sooyoung struggling with the babies." the tallest of the two comments and haseul only laughs at her words. haseul, vivi, jiwoo, jungeun and her were a small group that connected during college and stuck through it all. 

"she's not a natural like vivi, but i'm thankful for the extra pair of hands. plus, yerim and yeojin are absolutely happy that aunt sooyoung is around." 

"i'm sorry for taking vivi from you today. i just really needed help with this... you know how--" 

haseul cuts her off. "don't even apologize, jinsol. the person you have to apologize is sooyoung, you know that she's a baby when jungeun isn't around." 

she's trying to make her smile and that she appreciates from the bottom of her soul because a laugh leaves her mouth. she reaches out for the tap and closes it. "alright, alright. i'll be sure to apologize to sooyoung." 

"okay, jinsol. i think they're pulling sooyoung's hair so i might have to hang up now. but remember, vivi is going to bring you guys the food and decorate the dinning room nicely. so please try your best to distract jiwoo." 

jinsol nods. "ay, ay captain." 

"but don't traumatize her. i don't need her hearing you guys having sex." 

the black-haired girl blushes profusely and tsks. "goodbye, haseul." 

when the blushing twenty-five year old hangs up, in cue, jiwoo walks out the room and she's absolutely exhausted. her red hair is fuzzed everywhere and her cute sheep pajamas are absolutely endearing. jinsol tries her hardest to ignore the hospital band on her left hand. the sleepy girl makes her way to the other and rests her head on her shoulder. 

"good morning, sleepyhead." jinsol says, rubbing her back comfortingly and the physical contact makes her hum in pleasure. 

"morning, jinnie..." she yawns, "why'd you leave the bed?"

her girlfriend raised her hand with the mobile device. "sooyoung called me and started rambling about how the twins were pulling her hair. she was confused as to how kids had so much energy and asked me if you had that much energy." 

it was a little white lie but damn. it was a good one. 

"sooyoung is taking care of the twins? where did vivi and haseul go? why didn't they call me to take care of the twins? they know i love them." jiwoo asks and the last question has her pouting -- jinsol plants a kiss on the top of her head.

"the girls went out shopping and they didn't want to bother you since you just got home last night." she answers with gentleness and the other hums in understanding. 

there's silence between the two of them. jiwoo pulls her head from her shoulder and this time, wraps her arms around her girlfriend. jinsol in synchronization, grabs her girl's body and she rests her on the counter-top. her face is buried in jinsol's shoulders and she's absolutely gentle with her. the last few weeks without her have been absolute hell. 

"i missed you." jiwoo whispers into her ear. 

"i'm right here, silly." jinsol says, trying to lighten up the situation but the other opens her mouth once again. 

"you know what i mean." 

jiwoo had been home since yesterday afternoon and this has been the first time that she's mentioned it. she had been extremely anxious for weeks and she had eventually gone through a mental breakdown. jinsol, not knowing what to do, drove her to the nearest hospital and the doctors only told her that jiwoo would be sticking around the hospital for a while. 

"i missed you too. so so much." she says and jinsol plants a kiss on her lover's skin. "and i'm going to take care of you until we're old and grey." 

"i'm scared." she whispers and jinsol knows. it's horrible when your insecurities bubble into anxiety and they slowly eat you up. "it's like i'm not good enough for anybody or anything--" her voice is absolutely broken and raw. she can feel the dampness of jiwoo's tears and she feels her heart break a little. "i wish i couldn't think sometimes."

"i know i can't change anything at all, jiwoo..." jinsol says, pulling away from her and she's looking at her girl with teary eyes. "but i'm here for you, okay? please don't be afraid to lean on me. i love you so much and i want to be there for you. as a lover, as a friend, as everything... okay?" 

jiwoo nods and jinsol takes this moment to wipe her tears away. "let's go back to bed and let's play some animal crossing, okay? let's make cute villagers and go on dates." she says, attempting to make her smile but it only makes her furrow her eyebrows in confusion. 

"animal crossing? we haven't bought it yet..." 

"well, um..." jinsol trails off and for the first time, jiwoo lets out one of her loud squeaks -- punching jinsol's shoulder playfully. 

"jinsol!" 

they're quiet and eventually, rush to their bedroom giggling. they spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling in bed and playing on their brand new switch. jinsol watches how her girl's face lights up with every single interaction and every single sound. her heart thumps with love and she really missed her. 

eventually, jinsol who had been watching her lover play her game fell asleep. once the girl realized that her lover had fallen asleep -- she turned the switch off and cuddled into her girl. falling asleep too. 

"jinsol... jinsolie..." jiwoo says, shaking her body. "dinner is ready." 

"dinner.. dinner?!" jinsol is sitting up and jiwoo can't help the laugh that leaves her mouth. "i was supposed to surprise you!" 

jiwoo shakes her head with a laugh. "shut up and come on."

the girl pouts, reaching out for the other girl's hand and she catches how she took off the hospital band. 

"you took the hospital band off." she says, smiling. 

"it's a special night by the looks of it."

the two of them are pulling out from their comfortable bedroom and their living room is changed from heads to toe. there's candles lit everywhere and the dinner looks absolutely great. there's even champagne opened up. 

"holy shit... vivi outdid herself." jinsol says and she's in absolute shock. 

"i helped too." 

jinsol pouts, "this was a surprise for you, jiwoo."

"i was surprised!" she yelps in her defense. "now, let me surprise you. hold on..." the energetic one of the two, makes her way to the corner and the music box that was bought for decoration -- was suddenly playing melodic music. 

jinsol's eyes sparkle and she smiles widely. "that works?" 

"yeah, it does. vivi and i found out earlier." 

that makes the other smile and they share a sweet kiss. 

the duo sit down and they both dinner. it's like every other dinner where jiwoo chatters and jinsol laughs at every single joke that she makes. their dinner was absolutely fantastic and they're both making mental notes to thank their best friends for everything that they did. but that's for later, because now, they're swaying to an actual song -- simply holding each other.

"i'm in love with you, jinsol." jiwoo whispers into her girl's ear and jinsol only replies.

"i'm in love with you too, jiwoo. no matter what happens in the future. and no matter what your insecurities tells you." she says, planting a kiss on her head and the swaying doesn't stop for a second. 


End file.
